Mercy
by DeliciousYAY
Summary: Sorry about this, I wrote it when I was really depressed. Tell me if it's really that bad I'll take it off. Oneshot.


You might have never heard of me, but you will. Word of my accomplishment will spread throughout the universe, that I, an insignificant _human_, brought an end to the Irken's Monarchs!

You will hear my name whispered, chanted, and SCREAMED in fear!

But as to why...

My Tallest. The people I once looked up to, my role models. You once meant something to me; now you could be lower than the dust under my feet for all I care. Lower than you already are; for you lie at my feet, begging for mercy. Pleading with your eyes, your voices. Asking me to spare my supposed 'fathers'? Ha. You will find no compassion here. I buried those thoughts after your betrayal.

You have brought this upon yourselves. You knew your fate was sealed once I blew your precious snacks to kingdom come, walking in with the bloody PAKs of every guard on the massive. All your protection, dead by MY hands! YOU destroyed my trust! YOU sealed the fate of yourselves and the entire Massive! You DOOMED yourselves!

You had shaken as you realized that there was nobody to protect you, that you were completely defenseless. Defenseless before a mere human. A human driven by rage and revenge.

I laugh at your pitiful situation; my insane maniacal laughter known so well amongst my fellow Earthlings. My Tallest, you shake as I hold my weapon up high, proclaiming my obvious victory.

My Tallest Red. My face turns down to the quivering eyes of you, my Tallest. Red, shall I call you? I will not refer to you with the respect that I once gave you, for now you are nothing more than a traitor to me. You lay on the floor, groveling. I, a human, have made the Almighty Tallests GROVEL! I laugh once again, for you could have avoided all this.

Though... I might thank you. You made me realize how foolish, how naive I was. Loyal to another race, another leader, another brotherhood. But it was a deadly favor, for I will make you pay with your lives. You are, perhaps, not as shallow as I had thought, for you know this. You know that I will destroy you, do what you did to me. You know I am only TORTURING you with the suspense of certain doom!

My dear Tallest Purple. I shall demote you in my eyes as well. You lay a few feet away from me, weeping. You always had been the weaker of the two, for Red has not yet begun to weep. Ha! The Mighty Irken race, reduced to sobbing pitifully, BEGGING me to end it!

Yes, My Tallest, I will end it. But not yet. I will make you suffer. My attention turns to Red, weeping alongside his 'brother'. I whip around suddenly and fire, as one of the guards tries to take my weapon. He was immediately sorry, staring down at the gaping hole in his chest. He fell to the floor, lifeless. I smirk as the remaining guards huddle closer in a corner. I hear a small word from Purple within the pleas of his brother:

"Why?"

Why? WHY! Shall I make a list, My Tallest?! Heartbreak, mental homicide, torture! My trust, my loyalty, my... love, you thew them to the side without a second thought!

But you don't understand why I did this, killed your guards, threatened to destroy you! You know they were not idle threats. You don't realize that you could've showed me a little compassion and none of this would've happened! If you had ONCE let me know you cared, the oncoming pain could've been avoided! You had laughed as you had unknowingly doomed yourselves, burying my thoughts of devotion to the Irkens. All my work to impress you, my labor, my dreams, SHATTERED!

...Do you have any idea what kind of TORTURE I went through after you told me? You cannot, as I cannot express it.

Or can I? I raise my gun to you, Red. You are on your feet, trying to be a hero. You stare at me with such hatred and hostility. But you know nothing yet, NOTHING!

Purple, you do nothing to hide your wailing. I laugh at you. You cannot win! You know this; your weeping shows it clearly.

I acknowledge the escape of the guards. I do not glance at them, for how could they escape? This makes you, my tallest, all the more scared. HA! You will know malice and hostility, cold blood when I am done!

Red has fallen. His lower body gone, vaporized. This makes Purple gasp. Red, you lie on your belly, staring at me with more venom in your eyes than an anaconda in its fangs. But it does not matter. I might be intimidated if you had power, but you have NONE! I have power! I have control over The Massive!

Purple, you sit in your brother's blood, attempting to comfort him. If only you had cared for me the same. I raise the cannon and you back away. I fire and you stare with horror, your brother's headless body falls to the floor. As you see one you had been so close to die, you sob, covering your face with blood soaked claws.

I raise the gun and pull the trigger.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, My Tallest..."


End file.
